Inuzuka Unaru
'Character First Name:' Unaru 'Character Last Name:' Inuzuka 'IMVU Username:' ( UnaruInuzuka ) 'Nickname: (optionional)' Una, Pup, Mutt, Fleabag, Fuzbucket, Muttling, Ru, Naru 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 03/09/188AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 4'10" 'Weight:' 93lbs 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' - A blood red fang tattoo upon each cheek. - Back of left hand, wrist and a third of the forearm having a burn scar from a spar with Nakara Haruno. 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' In a relationship with Ritsuka Uzumaki 'Personality:' Unaru is a bright and caring boy, his wish for friends and of companionship strong and driving in his thoughts. Because of his history thou he is one to shy away from making friends and often times stunt his growth in such endeavors with the one simple need to trust the people around him first. Betrayal being one of the few things having dictated his whole life he is one to make sure he doesn’t feel such a thing again so is often unwilling to bring himself to care for others like he should without a lot of time behind this choice. If one was to make friends with him and he lets them into his own heart he would be considered one of the loyalist people to have on ones side. With these facts he has a habit of not wanting to feel anything when he can't handle stress, a safety line he has developed over the years. Along with these simple truths on the flipside of his metaphorical coin of his mind is the part that almost has no conscience and is barely noticed unless seen in its full glory, it’s like a split personality but isn’t quite one when looked at closely. He knows what he’s doing in each of these mind sets but his inhibitions are broken down and he will find himself almost craving to see blood spilt. Inwardly he fights this like a cornered animal would for freedom to keep others from noticing, but at times even he can’t help but give into these thoughts and relish the hunt. This simple fact had made him cautious of making friends as well… after all who could come to care for someone who can only see themselves as some kind of monster that even their own Father couldn’t love? 'Behaviour:' Unaru can at times confuse one that hasn’t learnt his habits. For one he rarely shows emotions openly. Like a mask his expressions are often unreadable. Only the most skilled at looking for details would see the small initial quirks his features will display showing how he feels. He isn’t one to be close to people at first and often will watch others before interacting. If he feels something is needed to be understood he has no problem making it known. He does show he wants to make friends but often times his words will be contradictory to such a thing as if wishing to push the other away instead. He prefers open spaces and can be found upon roof tops just basking in the freedom and often times will prefer being drenched over being stuck inside a building the rest of the day for such freedom. He can also be found to be lazy at times if he finds himself bored and could also be seen as a bit of a pervert if he opens up enough to others and the moment happens to arise. The simple touch of affection by people is like a salve in a wound but even this is rarely acknowledge or accept and will only inwardly appreciate such things at first. He does show he cares by actions more than expression and words thou. On the flip point when within a fight he may seem more sinister than one would suspect. His emotionless mask he usually has on can break in these moments and a darker expression of joy and thrill of the fight can emerge. With these emotions his chakra seems to darken and even feel like a chill up ones spine. He always seems to ooze such a sensation but it usually can be ignored easily and just gives him the air of being dangerous and untouchable, a sensation that often can be brushed off as him trying to be distant. If people come to figure him out he is found to never sleep well. Nightmares plague him constantly, a good night sleep for him is a night without dreaming at all and those nights are few and far between. 'Nindo:' "I will never turn my back on a friend, to do so is just asking to destroy another part of my soul a bit more..." '' ''"Give me a reason to trust you and you will find that I can be your best fiend. Give me a reason to hate you and you will see me as your worst Nightmare." "How can one understand another unless they are willing to see the others nightmares as much as the others dreams?" "Love your Friends like they are your Life. Hate your Enemies like Their Lives are Yours." '' ''"Anryoku, Buruu, Lets get this hunt started." 'Ninken:' Anryoku - ' : Breed: Ninken Husky/Wolf cross : Sex: Male : Fur Color: White and Rust : Eye Color: Dark Green : Personality: Hyperactive and often looking for things to occupy himself with, which often is playing around the vicinity of Unaru himself or perching himself on either his leaders head or shoulders to get a better vantage point to look from. He is the big brother of the two but also a rascal and often finds himself being reprimanded by his sister for his antics. Loves his treats but really isn't one to be cuddled often. '''Buruu -' : Breed: Ninken Husky/Wolf cross : Sex: Female : Fur Color: Black and Chocolate : Eye Color: Light Blue : Personality: Calm and collected often one to settle for a warm place to rest in. One that likes to Cuddle and be pet by anyone willing to give them she is more of a sweetheart to most who come to find her relaxed around. She is cautious of strangers at first but often times is the first one to approach if her leader chooses not to right away. She opens the doors for friendships and often is one that will comfort others when sad. Being the younger of the two pups one would think she would be less inclined on being proper but she is known to reprimand her brother when he seems to be getting out of hand or even on occasion showing himself to be a fool. Her favorite spots to hang out in is either in Unarus lap or curled up like a ball within the confines of his sleeveless jacket for both warmth and to keep from being wet all the time in the Amegakure rains. '''Summoning: ((None)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Inuzuka clan. A small clan that is both known for their fighting skills with a companion ninken given to them at the age of nine by the clan to be life long partners in their battles. All Inuzuka members bear two red tribal tattoos marked upon their cheeks and have a destinctive 'feral' look to them. Most come to have eyes with iris's that are sharp inapearance rather than round like most iris's are for other people. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' -none 'Element Two:' -none 'Weapon of choice:' ((None as of yet.)) 'Strengths' Intelligence, Taijutsu 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, Medical Jutsu 'Chakra color:' Midnight Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Kunai (cos t 2 pieces): 8 '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''6 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): '2 '''Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): '''4 '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): List the other weapons here: Wire Strings Total: 50 'Jutsu's List:' Basic Jutsu: - Transformation Technique - Rank E - Clone Technique - Rank E - Body Replacement - Rank E - Rope Escape Technique - Rank E - Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E - Genjutsu - Rank E - Body Flicker Technique (Shunshin) - D-Rank - Manipulated Shuriken Technique - D-Rank - Killing Intent - D-Rank 'Basic Clan Jutsu:' - Four Legs Technique (Shikyaku no Jutsu) - D-Rank - Beast Human Clone (Jūjin Bunshin) - D-Rank 'Taijutsu:' - Tier 1: D-Rank Taijutsu possible. - Teir 2: C-Rank Taijustu possible. - Passing Fang (Tsūga) - D-Rank - Fang Passing Fang (Gatsuga) - C-Rank - Early Sacrifice - C-Rank 'Allies:' Amegakure Team: Team 4 a.k.a. The Four Pillars/ The Four Horsemen. Sensei: Uzumaki Athena Teamates: Uzumaki Ritsuka, Hyuga Tetsuo . 'Enemies/Rivals:' Rival - Hyuga Yazuka 'Background Information:' Born on the boarder of Lightning country his mother having been seen as a deserter by having found love with a kumo shinobi had found herself rogue to her home and considered part of a dieing clan. Born two years before the war had ended his parents needed to keep themselves and their child safe from the strife that had come down on them and without a village to back them up they did it all on their own. by the time he was five and already marked with his mothers clan tattoo his mother had found herself backed into a corner by rogue ninja and killed, Unaru had been hidden out of sight of danger and hadn't been hurt but had heard the entire fight. When his father had returned and found only his son alive he had packed him up and took him farther into lightning country for safety. His father wasn't one to stick to one place and every few months they had found themselves in a new home or village. By the time Unaru had turned six his father had realized there was issue with his son. At first he had simply considered the bouts of anger to be tantrums like any family member would think, but over time that hope was torn from him. By the time Unaru had hit seven he himself had even noticed the problems in himself and was frightened by the situation. Rightly so, the first time his mind broke it was catastrophic. He had tried saving a friend he had for almost a month and found himself not only harming the boy who was hurting the other boy but had accidently harmed his friend as well in the process... Scaring the other boy from such an action his friend had come to hate Unaru rather than forgive him for something he didn't understand himself. As well his father who had esentually been his center to this world was starting to be noticed by Unaru himself to look at him diffrently by that time on. Worry and a hint of fear no father should place in the sights of a child had often been seen and his trust of others was slipping. Four months later his father finally caved in trying to figure out a way of helping his son and had called in a old friend of his from many years prior. The man, like his father, had a wanderlust but also a kind heart for others and had been willing to take Unaru under his wing to try and help him in his plight. In Unarus eyes thou... at this point he had seen this hand off not as helpfull but as being abandoned by his father as if he wasn't wanted by him. A hatred had started to build in him for his father, and even if for years he had loved him, loosing his mother only a short time before his father gave him up had broke something inside him. The man that he soon had been considered his Sensei was slowly starting to appear in his eyes to be seen as someone he can consider as someone to look up to. The man was able to help him in his troubles, train him in basic skills and help in strenthening the already intellegent mind a bit stronger. The man himself brightened his life up for just being there for him. He had even helped him in a simple but needed fact of this Inuzukas life. He had found Unaru two pups, rare as gold in this time to find. They weren't pure a bit of wolf left in their genes but they were definitely Ninken the boy can bond with. As all good things seem to go for him though even that connection with the older man was torn from him at the age of eleven, his mentor had fallen ill at the edge of Land of Earth and Rain country and the illness had ravaged him quickly. having no where to head he had found himself wandering thru Rain country on his own with his two companions. eventualy he had been found by patrols of Amegakure that had sensed a strange chakra signature in their lands and had whisked him into their village like every other stray they found in recent years. Being wary of the offer to come into the village he soon took the offer to follow them into yet another turn of his life. 'Roleplaying Library:' Unaru's First Mission 4/26/14 Unaru Vs. Nakara 4/29/14 Hospital Visit 4/30/14 Unaru and the mission at the Library. 5/02/14 Unaru and the weeds. 05/06/14 The Darkness Within: Unaru's Bandit Troubles. 05/11/14 The fall of Nakara 05/23/14 The Funeral of a Haruno Hime 05/24/14 A Hyuga and Inuzuka's Grief 5/25/14 Testing the Future Ame 5/26/14 Bandits never learn 06/07/14 Talk of Trade: An Alliance Forms. 06/10/14 Reika Yuki Vs. Unaru Inuzuka 6/18/14 A little help from a friend: The little Hyuga heals the Pup. 6/22/14 Trouble hidden in the bamboo: Rise of the Yumei Legion 7/8/14 'Pending Jutsu:' Kenjutsu Teirs Fuinjutsu Teirs Temporary Paralysis Technique D-Rank Dynamic Marking D-Rank Killing Intent D-Rank Early Sacrifice C-Rank Peregrine Falcon Drop C-Rank Shadow of the Dancing Leaf C-Rank Lion Combo C-Rank Combination Transformation (Konbi Henge) B-Rank Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf B-Rank Human Beast Mixture Transformation: Three-Headed Wolf B-Rank Fang Wolf Fang (Garouga) B-Rank Shadow Clone Technique B-Rank Flying Swallow B-Rank Barrier: Canopy Method Formation B-Rank Fire Sealing Method B-Rank Clone Great Explosion A-Rank Super Fang Wolf Fang (Chou Garouga) A-Rank Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique A-Rank Rasengan A-Rank Transparent Escape Technique A-Rank Evil Sealing Method A-Rank Silent Killing ??? Extreme Fang Passing Fang ??? Clawing Swift Wolf Fang ??? Wild Beast Fang ??? Beast Human Martial Arts Secret Technique: Heaven Twin Fang ??? Binding Smoke Prison ??? Body Flame Technique ??? Chakra Suppression Technique ??? Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Technique ??? Intersection Method ??? Murderous Grasp ??? Shadow Rope Technique ??? Wire Cage ??? Evil Releasing Method ??? Barrier Shatter Technique ??? Chakra Transfer Technique ??? 'Approved by:' Kagato